Lyrics: Dear sweet heart
|jtitle = |rōmaji = |band = |artist =Saori Hayami, Marina Inoue, Kana Hanazawa, Aya Endo |song =Dear Sweet Heart |song type =Ending |episodes =1 to 12 |album =Dear Sweet Heart |released =July 23, 2008 |previous song =N/A |next song =きみを想うとき (Kimi wo Omou Toki) }}Dear Sweet Heart is the first ending theme song for Sekirei anime. It is written by Shougo Yasukawa, composed and aranged by Satoru Kousaki and performed by Saori Hayami (早見 沙織), Marina Inoue (井上 麻里奈), Kana Hanazawa (花澤香菜), Aya Endo (遠藤 綾) Cover Characters Characters in order of appearance Lyrics TV version Rōmaji= YO BABY GIRLS, GET READY NOW THIS IS ren ai no shinansho DON'T LET IT GO aserazu SO WITHOUT FURAINGU de SHOW TIME hayai mono kachi kono baai kanke nai nai nozomu tokoro yo soudatsusen boppatsu onna desu mono maketerare yashinai nai fukuramu kimochi No mou daibouhatsu dame yo yuuwaku shicha doite kare no osoba watashi doki doki natte ippai ippai naisho nukegake shite daiseikou kare to futari amaku mekuru meku NIGHT honto wa ne watashi dake wo dakishimete hoshii no hitori jime muramura furagu tatechau no ari kashira yappari ne yowaki do shiyou yasashi sugite sho ganai sonna toko daisuki yo dakara watashi tachi tsuku shimasu DEAR SWEET HEART |-|Kanji= YO baby girls, get ready now this is 恋愛の指南書 don't let it go 焦らず so without フライングで show time 早いもの勝ち？　この場合カンケーない　ない 望むところよ　争奪戦勃発！ 女ですもの　負けてられやしない　ない ふくらむキモチ　No もう大暴発！ だめよ　誘惑しちゃ どいて　彼のおそば わたし　ドキドキなって いっぱいいっぱい！ ナイショ　抜け駆けして 大成功　彼とふたり 甘く　めくるめくnight ホントはね　わたしだけを 抱きしめて欲しいの ひとりじめ　ムラムラ フラグ立てちゃうの　アリかしら？ やっぱりね　弱気　どーしよう 優しすぎてしょーがない そんなとこ大好きよ だからわたしたち　尽くします Dear sweet heart |-|English= Yo, Baby Girls! Get ready now! This is the textbook of love! Don't let it go, don't get upset so Without false starts, it's showtime!! GET THAT FUNKY BEAT! The first ones win? No such thing in this case! No! No! That's perfect for me, A sudden scramble! But i'm a woman, I can't lose. No! No! My feelings grow No, and then a big bang! Don't seduce him, Get away from him, My heart is pounding hard, So Hard! Secret, going off by myself, Big success, just two of us Sweet and dazzling, NIGHT....... To tell you the truth, I want him, too. Hold only me, just me I want to monopolize so badly! I wonder if I could stick a flag on him? I knew it, he's so wimpy, what should I do? He's just too gentle. I love that about him, So we are devoted to him! DEAR SWEET HEART! Full version Rōmaji= YO BABY GIRLS, GET READY NOW THIS IS ren ai no shinansho DON'T LET IT GO aserazu SO WITHOUT FURAINGU de SHOW TIME hayai mono kachi kono baai kanke nai nai nozomu tokoro yo soudatsusen boppatsu onna desu mono maketerare yashinai nai fukuramu kimochi No mou daibouhatsu dame yo yuuwaku shicha doite kare no osoba watashi doki doki natte ippai ippai naisho nukegake shite daiseikou kare to futari amaku mekuru meku NIGHT honto wa ne watashi dake wo dakishimete hoshii no hitori jime muramura furagu tatechau no ari kashira yappari ne yowaki do shiyou yasashi sugite sho ganai sonna toko daisuki yo dakara watashi tachi tsuku shimasu DEAR SWEET HEART me wo tojitete mo BATORU ocha no kosai sai nawabari arasoi genkai suimin chuu asa ga kita nara ichiban nori shitai tai mezame no aizu hoppe ni chuu arara oyoshi ni natte harari gomutai desu nante yume wo mi chatte mousou zenkai mou hansei hajirai motte sassouto ki wo torinaoshite ohayo hohoemi WAKE UP sou ieba hajimete no KISSU kotsun hana butsuketa omoidashi warai warai sonna kikochinasa suteki desu oboetete chanto kyou mo kinou ashita mirai onaji KISSU wa nai yo dakara agetai no hitori dake DEAR SWEET HEART okkii no wa docchi kana BIG LOVE kurabekko shimasho YOU READY GO ii shoubu sou mezase otometachi no chouten sotto hoho wo yosete motto jikan kakete kimi ni tsutaetai no su ki de su koi wa mai oritara itsuka tsuyoku kawaru ai ga shinayaka ni FLY honto wa ne watashi dake wo dakishimete hoshii no hitori jime muramura FURAGU tatechau no ari kashira yappari ne yowaki do shiyou yasashi sugite sho ganai sonna toko daisuki yo dakara watashi tachi tsukushimasu DEAR SWEET HEART |-|Kanji= YO baby girls, get ready now this is 恋愛の指南書 don't let it go 焦らず so without フライングで show time 早いもの勝ち？　この場合カンケーない　ない 望むところよ　争奪戦勃発！ 女ですもの　負けてられやしない　ない ふくらむキモチ　No もう大暴発！ だめよ　誘惑しちゃ どいて　彼のおそば わたし　ドキドキなって いっぱいいっぱい！ ナイショ　抜け駆けして 大成功　彼とふたり 甘く　めくるめくnight ホントはね　わたしだけを 抱きしめて欲しいの ひとりじめ　ムラムラ フラグ立てちゃうの　アリかしら？ やっぱりね　弱気　どーしよう 優しすぎてしょーがない そんなとこ大好きよ だからわたしたち　尽くします Dear sweet heart 目を閉じてても　バトルお茶の子さい さい 縄張りアラソイ　厳戒睡眠中 朝が来たなら　一番乗りしたい　たい 目覚めの合図　ほっぺにチュ あらら　およしになって はらり　ご無体です なんて　夢を見ちゃって 妄想全開！ 猛反省　恥じらい持って 颯爽と　気を取り直して おはよ　ほほえみ wake up そういえば　初めてのkiss こつん　鼻ぶつけた 思い出し　（笑笑） そんなぎこちなさ　ステキです おぼえてて　ちゃんと今日も 昨日　明日　未来 同じkissはないよ だから　あげたいの　ひとりだけ Dear sweet heart おっきいのは　どっちかな big love くらべっこしましょ you ready go いい勝負そう めざせ乙女達の頂点 そっと　頬を寄せて もっと　時間かけて きみに　伝えたいの す・き・で・す 恋は　舞い降りたら いつか　強く変わる 愛が　しなやかにfly ホントはね　わたしだけを 抱きしめてほしいの ひとりじめ　ムラムラ フラグ立てちゃうの　アリかしら？ やっぱりね　弱気　どーしよう 優しすぎてしょーがない そんなとこ大好きよ だからわたしたち　尽くします Dear sweet heart |-|English= Sekirei Ending Theme __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Lyrics